Quetzalcoatl 90WF
Quetzalcoatl 90W (Japanese:ケツァルコアトル90WF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that could be obatined from a Bey Ta 1 machine by beating it, or by trading in five sub-licence cards to the WBBA up until August 2009. It was also released with the March 26, 2010 re-release of Metal Fight Beyblade DS (Sale Price Edition) as a recolour, and is owned by Katol. It only appears in the video game. It does not have a Legend version. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzacoatl. It's name came from the Nahuatl language and means, "feathered-serpent". The design features Quetzalcoatl's face roaring with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl below it, while printed onto a turquoise Face Bolt. It's DS ver. however, has the design showing Quetzalcoatl's face facing front with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl spaced out beside the face while tattooed onto a translucent purple Face Bolt. Wheel: Quetzalcoatl *'Weight:' 34.2 grams Quetzalcoatl was a limited prize Wheel, which can still be found today, but is very rare. The Wheel has Smash Attack capabilties, and was originally known as the only Wheel to produce Upper Attack, it also has a slight Force Smash, but is too light to perform it effectiveley, all of this Wheels Attacks are moderate, which makes this Bey mediocre, so it has little uses. The Quetzalcoatl Wheel comes in two colours, sliver and later gold, the silver one is the WBBA limited Quetzalcoatl from a Bey Ta 1', and the gold wheel is a limited game bey. Although it is top tier, it is great fun using and can produce some fantastic and amazing stadium outs. Some useful combos : MF Quetzalcoatl 85/90RF/R2F stats: Atack:6 Defense:0 Stamina:1 Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.9 grams 90 was released originally with only Quetzalcoatl, as being the lowest Track available, this Track was widely used over the metagame when it was first released. This Track was the lowest Track untill the later release of Mercury Anubis which came with an 85, which outclassed 90 in most cases. 90 is still used today with various combos such as "MF Lightning L Drago 90RF", and some prefer 90 over 85, due to the worries about floor scraping, which can be a real problem if the wrong tip is used. Performance Tip: Wide Flat (WF) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams Wide Flat, is a Flat tip which is twice the size of its counterpart, "Flat", Wide Flat is fast but has poor grip, and struggles to hold a flower -like pattern, it was used with one off the previous destablizers "MF L Drago 90WF", which is now outclassed, it still holds a few more uses. Wide Flat used to be the widest plastic Flat tip until the later release of XF (Extreme Flat). Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other versions *'Quetzalcoatl 90WF Prototype' - Prototype version that was never released. (Silver). *'Quetzalcoatl 90WF DS Ver.' - Available with the Metal Fight Beyblade DS - Sale Price Edition video game. (Gold Fusion Wheel with bronze and oranage highlights, translucent purple 90 and WF, and a translucent purple Face Bolt with a variant Quetzalcoatl motif). Gallery Wbbadragon.jpg Queztalcoatl.jpg DS_Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Gold DS Ver. DSC02300.JPG $(KGrHqUOKi0E16B,2ipeBNitpUR+1w~~_35.JPG imagessasdsasda.jpg|Face Bolt QuetzalcoatlPromo.jpg|CoroCoro promo featuring the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel (left) QuetzCancer.jpg|Another CoroCoro promo with the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel Trivia *Originally when Quetzalcoatl was in its previous stages it was designed to be named "Cancer". * The original Quetzalcoatl's design seemed brittle, and looked as if it would be easily broken, but tests proved this thought wrong. *The prototype Quetzalcoatl was never released. Navigation Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Limited Edition Beyblades